The Ring
by Katiesmom07
Summary: Business travel had taken Jessica away from home, making Seth question his feelings for her. When he realizes there is no question about his feelings, his only problem is telling his best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Although I wish I did, I do not own any of the characters you will read about in this story. This will have several chapters and I will change it to 'Complete' when it's over. I will try to update rapidly. Please, read, enjoy and review!

1

Seth sat and watched the time tick away. Jessica had taken a late flight in and had insisted on taking the 11:15 Portland bus from the airport rather than Seth picking her up as usual. He'd managed to convince her to allow him to drive her from the bus stop home though. She had been gone for nearly two weeks and admittedly, although to no one but himself, he missed his best friend. The time ticked ever so much closer and when it was close enough he could wait no longer, he headed to his car.

About right on time the bus pulled up. Seth got out of the car and greeted Jessica just as she stepped off the last step.

She set her suitcases down and stepped into his waiting hug. "Ah, Seth! How are you?"

"Just fine, Woman. Now let's get you home. You must be exhausted." He bent to get her suitcases and headed toward his car.

"Now Seth, you're probably tired too. I could have just taken a cab tonight."

"And stopped me from seeing you until tomorrow? Not on your life! You've been gone two weeks!"

She stood and waited for him to open her car door. Once they were both in, "Now Seth, I've been gone for two weeks before."

"I didn't like it then and I don't like it now."

They both chuckled and the conversation turned to Jessica telling Seth about her trip. The short trip brought her to her already well-lit home. Seth took such good care of her. He watched her house while she was gone, took care of her bird and always made sure the heat was turned up and the lights were on when she returned.

Once inside, Seth returned his key to her and she asked, "Staying for coffee?"

"A'yuh. I made it, didn't I?"

"Well, I haven't checked yet, but you usually do, so I made the assumption." They made their way into the kitchen and sat down for their normal cup of coffee upon her return home. She was shocked when she saw a pie on the kitchen table. "Seth, you bought a pie!" Of course, she knew as soon as she'd said it, it wasn't true. The pie was baked in her own pie dish, so she knew he hadn't bought it.

It was confirmed by his response. "I did no such thing, Woman!" He walked up beside her as she gathered cups for the coffee. The strong male hand placed at her back in the intimacy of her kitchen may have made her jump if it had been any other man, but her comfort level with Seth was different than with any other.

They sat and ate pie and had coffee, talking about Jessica's trip and the goings on of Cabot Cove during her time away. Before they knew it, it was well past midnight.

"Well, Jessica, I'd better let you get some sleep."

"Yes, I am tired. I don't know how I can stay up 'til all hours talking with you." She stretched as she rose then fell into step beside him, his arm at her waist.

Once at the front door, he gathered her in a hug. "Sleep well, Jess." She felt warm in his arms and could have fallen asleep standing up at that point. "I'll see you tomorrow."

As she backed away she nodded her head. She watched him amble to his car and waved as he drove away. She'd never tell him because she'd never hear the end of it, but she had missed him too. More and more trips taking her away from her home, and her best friend, kept coming. Some of them she could deny and she tried to combine all she could, but the truth was she was just as tired of being away as Seth was tired of watching her go.

Even though she went to bed so late, she still rose early the next morning. Groggily, and still in her pajamas and robe, she made her way to the kitchen for coffee. She was in the middle of a yawn when the knock came to her back door. Seth was there, waving and pointing to the lock on the door. Chuckling, she headed to the door which she hadn't yet had time to unlock yet.

Once opened, "I knew you'd be up this early. You don't know how to sleep in."

"I see that you don't either, Seth. I only just walked downstairs and you're fully dressed and drove over here."

He headed to the coffee pot and poured her a cup. "You go upstairs and shower and change and I'll make you breakfast."

"Last night you baked me a pie and this morning you're making me breakfast? Seth Hazlitt, are you trying to woo me?"

"Well, I could stand here and wait for you to cook for me, but by then I'd be starved! Now go so 's it doesn't get cold before you get back down!"

Just as breakfast was being put on the table, timed perfectly by Seth, Jessica came back into the kitchen carrying her empty coffee cup. "Smells wonderful."

"Well sit down then. Lemme know how it tastes!"

After a couple of bites, "It's wonderful."

"Thank you, Jess."

With breakfast almost over, Jessica asked, "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"What do you mean, Jess?"

"Now Seth, every time I go away for an extended period of time, the first day that I'm back, you've totally cleared your schedule and have planned our time together."

After a chuckle, "After breakfast we're going antiquing then out for lunch. Then we'll head to the store to restock your cupboards, including the fixings for tonight's dinner and after dinner, a game of chess."

"Sounds wonderful!"

"We'll drive my car into to town and park it for any purchases we pick up." Jessica nodded in agreement.

Less than an hour later, they walked arm in arm down the streets of Cabot Cove in the chili fall breeze. They were, in fact, the only 'non-couple' that could manage that much affection in plain view without a long line of gossip to go with it.

Antiquing, lunch and afternoon shopping had been lovely. Jessica had seen a few things while antiquing that she admired, but no amount of pressing from Seth could get her to purchase anything. Just as they entered her house, both with bags in their arms, Jessica's phone rang.

She answered it while Seth went for the rest of the bags. When he came back in he heard Jessica's conversation. There were pauses while the person on the other end pressed her. "But I only just got home. I really just need some time at home. No, no, I've fulfilled my book quota this year with my publisher, but that doesn't mean- Well, I guess it is only a couple days."

She turned when she heard Seth drop the bags on the table and huff. She covered the phone and completely ignored the person on the other end. "Seth, just wait a minute, please."

In his gruff voice, obviously upset at the call she had received. "You only just got home, Jessica."

"I know Seth, I know." She turned back to the phone, "Yes, yes, I'm still here. I understand you want me to come." The sound of Seth's footsteps made her turn back around soon enough to see him walk out her back door. "Seth! Come back!" Back to the phone, "I'm sorry, I have to go." She hung up the phone, turned around, yelled for Seth again and in her haste caught her foot on a chair at her kitchen table.

Seth listened as she called after him, but his anger had gotten the best of him. He continued to his car until he heard her yell. It wasn't his name and it sounded different. Without hesitation he turned back toward the house. He instantly scolded himself when he found Jessica trying to get up from the kitchen floor.

"Oh, Jess. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" He helped her to her feet and got her seated in a chair at the table.

"I think I hurt my wrist trying to catch myself. I caught my foot on this chair."

With gentle hands, Seth took her wrist. He moved it slightly and her wince only hurt him more. "Can you wiggle your fingers?" She did, with yet another wince. "I think it's just a sprain. Let's get some ice on this." He bagged some ice from the freezer and could barely stand Jessica's silence. After placing the ice on her wrist, "I'm going to get my kit from the car so I can wrap this." She merely nodded.

He found her in the same exact position when he returned. It wasn't until he clipped the bandage in place that she spoke. With her other hand, she covered the one that had just doctored hers. "I won't go."

His head hung. "Oh, Jess. I overreacted. I just…I mean…you just got home."

She placed her one well hand on his cheek and raised his face to hers. "I miss you too."

He pulled her into a hug, ever careful of her hurt wrist. "I don't know how you put up with me, Woman."

After some pain medication and a wonderful meal that Seth had cooked, forbidding Jessica to lift a finger due her injury, Seth completely cleaned up and carried the chess set into the kitchen table. He had conceded to allow Jess to play one game as long as she played with her uninjured left hand and kept the right one on the table with ice on it. Knowing she'd never win an argument like this against him, she agreed almost instantly.

Seth won the game and immediately insisted that Jess head to bed. "Now, you got little sleep last night and after your fall today you need extra rest tonight."

"Seth, don't fuss."

"Woman, I will fuss if I care to fuss. Now, you just listen here. Sleep on your side and pile some pillows if front of you. Rest your arm high up on the pillows. I'll be back in the morning to check on you and to make you some breakfast."

"I suppose I shouldn't argue with you about that either?"

"What are you going to make for yourself without the use of your right hand?"

"Well…"

"Well, nothing!"

Jessica chuckled as she rose. She got the key from her purse that she had only just taken from Seth a day ago and held it out to him. "Here's your key back. If I'm still asleep when you get here, just come in. Don't let me sleep too late."

He nodded as he took the key and pocketed it. "Make sure you take another dose of your pain meds before going to sleep." Once at the door, he reached down and took her wrist in his hands. "I'll take care of you Jess."

"I know you will Seth."

Without another thought he raised her wrist to his lips. He waited for her to pull away, but she never did. A sprained wrist on any other person would have been just that, but on Jessica, it nearly broke his heart. He couldn't bear to see her hurt.

As he lowered her hand back to her side, "Goodnight Jess."

She pretended not to hear the slight catch in his voice and simply responded, "Goodnight Seth."


	2. Chapter 2

2

Once in his bed, Seth thought about sleeping, but his mind was lost on the lady he'd recently left. He wasn't sure what had recently changed his feelings towards the woman he'd called his best friend for so many years, but once he saw her step off that bus, he felt the change. He'd tried to ignore it, but when he rushed into her house and found her on the floor, he could deny it no longer.

He looked down at the ring finger on his left hand and even in the dark room saw the dingy silver and gold that sat there as it had many years. It was the ring that he wore to wed his Ruth and it had been there ever since. The thought had never crossed his mind to remove it, until now. Surely he couldn't justify having feelings for another woman while still wearing a wedding ring.

He rolled his eyes, thinking himself ridiculous for being a widowed man near 70 who had to convince himself it was okay to love again. Thinking of the word 'love' sent him into turmoil; did he love Jessica? He thought as much, but knew he had to let go of the past in order to figure it out. After a deep breath, he removed the ring that had been on his finger for years and, after one more kiss, placed it in the drawer of his bedside table.

The next morning Seth quietly let himself in, knowing instantly that she was still asleep due to the locked door. It being after 8, he quickly made coffee so as he didn't break his promise of not allowing her to sleep too late.

After filling a cup, he headed for the stairs. He knocked lightly at her door and after no response, crept in. He stood and admired her, just for a moment. She had slept just as he'd directed, with her hand propped up on pillows. He hoped that she got a good night's sleep, but she probably needed some more pain meds and some ice at this point.

Softly, he whispered her name as he inched closer to her bed. "Jess, time to wake up." She stirred only slightly. He placed her coffee on her nightstand lightly rubbed her shoulder. "Jess, I brought you up some coffee." When she rolled slightly toward him, he saw the pain on her face. He spoke softly, "Okay, okay, you just stay here. I'm going downstairs to get you some ice and pain medications."

As quickly as he could he did as he'd said and went back upstairs to find her still lying in the same position. He set the glass of milk he'd brought on the table along with the icepack. "Jess, can you sit up to take some pain medication?"

She moaned and grabbed for him with her bad hand, needing help to rise. "No, we don't want you to get hurt again."

He sat on the side of the bed and wrapped his arms around her to bring her to a seated position. She immediately let all of her weight rest on him. "Seth, my wrist is throbbing." He was starting to worry if she didn't have a small fracture in her wrist, but it could simply be that this would be the worst wave of pain in the healing process.

"I need you to take the pills with milk since you haven't eaten recently." She nodded, still leaning against him. "Drink the whole glass if you can." She did as he asked and even though he'd appreciate remaining there with her in his arms, he knew it would be better for her to lie back down. "Let's turn you so you can lie on your back for a while." With a sigh, he lowered her to the bed, careful for her wrist. She scooted around with the use of her other arm and they got her comfortable on her back. He propped pillows on her right side and watched as her body got comfortable.

After he gently put the icepack on her wrist she said, "I wish you were here last night."

His heart wrenched. He had left her in pain. "I'm so sorry. I promise, I will not leave you again until you're better." With a light touch, he brushed the hair back from her face. "Go back to sleep."

It was only a whisper, but he heard it loudly in his ears, "Don't leave."

Thankful that he had brought up a cup of coffee, he picked it up and moved to the chair on the other side of the bed. As he watched over her as she fell back asleep he vowed that he would never again let her down. He had not only been the reason for her injury but he had also left her to be in pain overnight. This was something he would never do again.

A short time later, the phone rang. The frustration hit him fast as he dared the formidable thing to wake Jessica. He grabbed it after only the second ring and before even giving a greeting, he looked to see if she had woken up.

When he saw that she was still asleep he stepped outside her bedroom door with the phone in hand, stretching the cord. With a gruff voice he finally gave a greeting to the caller who had given one herself two or three times. "Hello?"

"Yes, could I speak to Mrs. Fletcher?"

"Who's calling?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is her publisher's office. We were talking last night and we got cut off."

"Ah, yes. So you're the one that wants her to travel yet again when she only just got home. Well, she is unavailable right now."

"Yes, we know she did only just get home, but this is just a book signing, so she would only be gone two to three days."

"I hate to tell you, but she can't sign any books right now. Last night she took a fall and hurt her right wrist."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Could you give her a message for me?" Without even waiting for a response she continued. "The signing is in New York City in two weeks."

He interrupted her with heightened anger, "Two weeks!" He lowered his voice before he was the cause for waking Jessica. "Two weeks is Thanksgiving week. You are trying to take her away from home for Thanksgiving? Then I happen to know she has another trip already scheduled in December. Then in January you will have her back at her typewriter madly typing to fulfill next year's contract!"

Remaining cheerful and unshaken, "I'm sorry Sir. We were not aware Mrs. Fletcher was dating anyone. Had she made it known to us, the request would have included an invitation for you. Your accommodations would be a suite that would overlook the parade and would include a kitchen for you to cook your dinner if you'd like or the restaurant in the hotel provides dinner as well. As far as the December trip, yes it is scheduled, but Mrs. Fletcher hasn't signed a contract for next year. That's why we are trying to squeeze in this lovely Thanksgiving trip to hope to entice her to sign again with us."

Seth was puzzled. He was lost in the thought of her publisher assuming they were dating and then in wonderment of why Jessica had yet to sign her contract. To make a quick end to the conversation, he stumbled through a closing. "I'll give her…your message. I'm…sure she has your number."

After replacing the phone where it had been, he returned to his chair. Only a few moments later, he heard his name being called. He snapped quickly from his thoughts to find Jessica attempting to sit up. He scrambled from his chair, as much as his aging body would allow and helped her to a seated position. "How are you feeling, Jess?"

"No throbbing, so it's better than this morning. What time is it?"

With a glance at his watch, "A little after 10, but just relax. You must not have gotten much sleep last night."

"The first half of the night, I did fine, but the second was a different story. I suppose I should have taken some more medicine or gotten some ice, but the pain made my brain all foggy."

They both chuckled slightly until Seth changed the tone slightly. "I'm so sorry. I wish you would have called me. I would have come straight back here."

"In the middle of the night? I would never wake you up like that?"

He took her good hand in his and made sure her eyes met his. "Promise me, the next time you need me, day or night, you will call me. I never want to find out you went through pain that I could have prevented again."

She gave only a slight nod. It was the best she could do with the seriousness of his tone.

Seth was happy when she didn't argue. He patted her hand and continued, "Good. Now I'll head downstairs and make us some brunch. You get dressed and come on down, just something comfortable. We're staying in today."

She raised an eyebrow. "We're staying in today? Don't you have something better to do than spend yet another day watching over me? And don't you have work to do?"

He started out matter-of-factly, "Today…is Saturday. I have no other patient to take care of, other than you. Even if I did, you come first in my life, before any social activity and before work. So, yes, _we _are staying in today."

Jessica chuckled. "You're so good to me, Seth." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I'll be right down."

After a curt nod he rose and headed for the door. When he got to the other side of it, he let out the breath he'd been holding. He gulped in air. Jessica had kissed his cheek many times in the past. But this time was different, to him at least. His heart had changed. He thought it had been suddenly, but now he was starting to think that this was something that he had just been suppressing for far too long. Feelings like the ones he had could not have developed so quickly.

He gathered himself and headed downstairs. Jessica joined him not long after, clad in lounge-wear, complaining of how hard it was to try and button jeans with a bad wrist. He tried to suppress his chuckle and he set a cup of coffee and a plate of fruit and a bagel in front of her.

Just as they finished eating, the phone rang. As she rose to get it, Seth grumbled, "If that is your publisher again, you tell them I haven't given you the message yet!"

With a confused look, she answered. "Hello? Ah, hi Mort…Yes, yes, I'm okay. I haven't been out much since I got back because I hurt my wrist. No, no don't worry. Seth is taking good care of me. A-huh. Okay, I'll see you soon. Bye."

As she sat back down, she said, "That was Mort, worried because he hadn't seen me around." Seth had already gathered that, and waited for the next question. "And what's this about my publisher calling _again_?"

"A'yuh. They called this morning while you were sleeping about that trip they want you to take. I may have…fussed…a little…about them asking you to go away from home again." Jessica chuckled and nodded. "The trip is Thanksgiving week. It's a book signing in New York City."

She shook her head. "Like I told you, Seth, I'm not going. Besides, we have plans to have Thanksgiving dinner together."

He ignored telling her about the confusion about them dating and moved on to the next subject matter. "They are also wondering when you are going to sign your contract for next year." That caught her off guard. "What's going on Jess? They said this trip is a book signing with a suite overlooking the parade, all trying to convince you to sign again. Are you thinking of retiring? Why haven't you talked to me?"

She held her hand up. "Wait. I am not holding anything from you." She stood and started to pace in her kitchen. "I am…tired. My contracts keep demanding more and more every year. More books and more trips." She turned and caught Seth's eyes. "We have already talked about how we both don't like how much time I spend travelling. And when I'm here, I'm pushing to get books done. Last year they wanted two novels and this year they want three and more travelling." She sat back down and continued. "I know it sounds crazy, but I feel like I'm losing you…our relationship."

He reached across the table and she willingly gave him her left hand. "Jess, you will not lose me. I don't want to lose you either. But you love your writing. Isn't there some way we can negotiate your terms? They offered to let me come with you in two weeks. What if I did some travelling with you?"

"What do you mean they asked you to come?"

He was caught. "Well, they may have gotten the idea that we are…a couple…and said that if they'd known, the invitation would have included me."

Her mind wandered to the scope of their relationship. She had always considered him her best friend, nothing more. But she stopped when she thought of how their relationship worked, not that her publisher could see it. From the outside looking in, they…appeared…as a couple. She looked down at their hands held in the middle of the table, and that's when she saw it.

Her eyes popped open and her head snapped to look in his. "Seth, where's your ring?"

His breath caught once again and he froze. He waited for her to snatch her hand away, but was given courage when she didn't. He struggled with his words. "I, uh, took it off." He tried to stop there but when he saw the look on Jessica's face, he knew he would not get away with simply that. He cleared his throat. "I loved Ruth for all the years that I was married to her and for years after she passed. But last night I decided that…even though I still love her, my heart does not belong to her anymore. So I removed it."

She forced the tears back from her eyes. "Who…Who does it belong to?"

The silence lingered between them. The answer was easy, and one they both expected to hear at this point, but it wasn't easy for him to tell her for fear of rejection. His voice cracked, even with his one-word reply. "You."

She rose with a gasp and headed for the hallway. She paused only slightly at the doorway. He was terrified she was about to ask him to leave, but her words were not harsh as he expected. "I'm going to my bedroom to think."


	3. Chapter 3

3

Time had passed slowly for Seth as he waited for what Jessica's thoughts carried her to. At 12:30, he made his way upstairs, following through with his promise to her, but he was sure she wouldn't open the door to him.

He rapped lightly on her door with little hope. "Jess, it's 12:30. I brought you up some lunch, milk, pain meds and an ice pack." He waited for an order to just leave it by the door, or even a 'thank-you', but when he got neither, he dared to open the door. He found Jessica asleep on her bed.

Moments passed as he tried to decide whether or not to wake her. But he couldn't take his eyes off her. No one knew her like him. To an outsider she was simply asleep, but to him he knew she'd fallen asleep in stress. It was stress he had caused and that didn't please him at all. This was not how he had wanted to tell her. He'd hoped when he told her it would be a moment of happiness and joy, but that was a hope of the past now.

After a deep breath, he sat the tray down and attempted to wake her. "Jess, I brought you some lunch and your medicine." She stirred slightly, wiping her eyes, confirming his thought that she'd been crying. "How's your wrist?"

She turned onto her back and didn't resist his help to sit up. But she merely avoided answering his question and instead made a different observation. "You didn't leave."

His answer was matter-of-fact. "I promised you I wouldn't."

"You're my best friend."

He wondered whether that was a way for her to block any further advances, but responded the only way he knew how. "And always will be."

There was silence before her next statement. "I don't want to lose that."

He felt like that was her final way of stating that she did not want their relationship to change. It was a hard thing for him to hear, but he certainly didn't want to lose her. "We won't. I'm here for as long as you'll have me Jess. I can't even go two weeks without seeing you!" She finally chuckled. "Ah, now that's better. Now, how about lunch?"

"I, uh, need to use the phone first. Let's go downstairs to eat. I'll just freshen up a bit."

As he picked up the tray, "I'll wait for you down there."

He walked downstairs, thankful that he had at least gotten a chuckle from her. Even if it meant his true feelings would forever be hidden, he would always have her in some capacity. Once downstairs, he poured himself some coffee, set the table for lunch and waited for her.

She came downstairs only moments later and without a word went to the telephone. Clumsily, with her left hand, she dialed the long-distance number. He listened to her side of the conversation as he sipped his coffee. "Yes, hello, this is Jessica Fletcher. Oh, yes, my wrist is fine, thank you. I uh, just wanted to call and accept the book signing for November…for two." Seth choked on his coffee and his eyes flew to hers. She had been watching him, waiting for his reaction. She stifled a grin and a giggle. "Yes, my…uh…boyfriend would like to travel with me." Seth gulped as Jessica still stared at him. "Thank you." There was a long pause before, "No, we still need to discuss my contract and make sure it does not interfere with my relationship. I'll let you know. Uh-huh. Goodbye."

Nonchalantly, Jessica made her way to the table as Seth's mouth hung open in shock. "Now Seth, close your mouth. I am not about to start courting someone who drools at the table!"

He immediately snapped his mouth shut. She started eating while he just stared at her until he got the nerve to speak. His voice squeaked, "We're…courting?"

With a flip of her hand that was a little less skillful with her left hand, "In our day it was called 'courting'. I believe now it would be referred to as 'dating'." When his shocked look didn't change, "I'm sorry about maybe misleading you upstairs."

With a huff, "Maybe?"

She held up a finger before continuing. "I had to make sure that no matter what, you and I would never be without each other. Seth, you are my very best friend. Other than Frank I have never been as close to anyone but you. I lost him ten years ago. I can't stand the thought of losing you." He started to interrupt but she held up her hand. "I know that…eventually…one of us will have to suffer the loss of the other, unless God gives us the gift of going together, but I'm not willing to lose you any other way."

He gathered himself before he spoke, not liking the subject of losing each other or death. "I will never leave you, Jess, unless it is not my choice."

She shook her head and cleared her throat, "The same goes for me."

They ate in silence but once they were both done Seth insisted on looking at her wrist. "It actually feels better, Seth."

But when he touched it and she winced, "A-yuh, I see that."

As he wrapped her wrist again with fresh bandage she asked, "Can we please get out of the house Seth?"

He was about to protest, but when his eyes met hers, he lost his fight. "What did you have in mind?"

"How about if we just go for a walk before dinner?"

"Okay, but only if you wear a sling. It will help with the swelling." She nodded. "And, uh, you might want to change."

She looked down at her lounge-wear and laughed. "Well, hopefully I can manage the button on my jeans now."

Later that night, after their walk and dinner, they were side by side on the couch going over her contract when a knock came to her back door. Seth got up and returned with their guest. "Ah, Sherriff, come in." Without even moving from the couch, "Did you want some coffee?"

"Sure Mrs. F."

Jessica looked at Seth, "I'll have one too Seth."

The Sherriff and Jessica chatted about her trip and what had happened to her wrist until Seth returned. "Wow Doc, I didn't know you were into serving coffee for people. How 'bout you come down to the office tomorrow and we'll work you in?"

With a smug grin, Seth settled back into the couch beside Jessica. "Well Sherriff, I only provide coffee service for someone I'm _dating_!"

Jessica jabbed Seth in the side with the Sherriff nearly choked on his coffee. "Dating? You two?"

Seth was slightly defensive, "It's not so unbelievable!"

They all laughed before Mort offered his congratulations. "Gotta say, it's about time. I thought you two were a couple when I first moved here from New York."

The two weeks before their trip, they spent a lot of time together. Jessica's wrist had healed, Seth was at her house every night for dinner and stayed until he ushered Jessica to bed before he headed home. She didn't know why, but some weekdays she couldn't even make it through a workday without seeing him and went to his office to meet him for lunch. Weekends they spent out and about but since they were the talk of the town, most of that time had one person or another questioning and or congratulating them.

On Monday, the day before their flight to NYC, their nightly routine had not changed. It was getting late and Seth was ushering her to bed. Once at the door, like every other night, Seth leaned in and gave her a hug, telling her to get some sleep and he'd see her the next day.

But when he turned to the door to leave, Jessica uttered the word she'd been holding in. "Stay." Seth heard the word and froze. It hadn't been a question, more like a plea. When he didn't move she stepped toward him and placed a hand on his back. "Please."

He knew he couldn't turn. The look in her eyes would weaken his soul. Jessica continued to plead with him. She took another step forward, placing her other hand on his back. "You can stay in the guestroom. I'm…I'm not asking for anything. I just want to wake up with you in the morning." She felt crazy, a woman of her age saying these things. One more step brought her arms around to his chest and her body pressed against his.

Seth never spoke, but peeled her hands from his chest, brought them to his lips and then walked out of the door.

As the door closed in front of her, she felt foolish. She didn't know the reason why she couldn't just wait until the next night in the hotel. Now she was afraid she'd made a mess of things. She headed to the couch, filled with worry, wondering just what she had done. Minutes passed which seemed like an eternity to her and she stood, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep. She grabbed her coat and purse and headed for her back door to get her bicycle.

She was so intent on her path she nearly ran into Seth as he was coming in the back door. He caught her arm to steady her. "Where are you going Woman?"

She overcame her shock before answering. "I was getting my bike to come to your house. I thought you'd left."

"I moved my car around back." He raised the bag in his hand. "And I had to get my bag."

"I thought I'd upset you."

He wrapped his free arm around her. "I'm sorry, Jess. I just…needed to think for a minute. I shouldn't have done that to you."

After locking up, they held hands and walked up the stairs. At the outside of the guestroom door, they said their goodnights. They hugged and he kissed her cheek. Their lips had yet to meet, which was the main reason that this step seemed so out of order to him. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss her, but the time hadn't been right to him yet.

She disappeared into her room, but even after she readied herself for bed, she wasn't sure if she could sleep. She crawled under her covers and tried to will herself to sleep, but over an hour later, she was still awake. Her mind was consumed with the fact that Seth was only feet away from her and she wanted to be lying beside him. She also knew there was a step she needed to take before that could happen.

She got out of bed and made her way to her vanity. With a deep breath, she removed the ring that had donned the ring finger of her left hand for decades. She looked at it only once more before placing it in her jewelry box.

With only a little courage, she got her robe and made her way across the hall.

She knocked lightly on Seth's door, and when she got no answer, let herself in. He was snoring lightly as he slept. She closed the door behind her and took the few steps needed to close the distance between them. She whispered his name and shook him only slightly.

Groggily, "Jess? Are you okay?"

"Yes…well…sort of." Seth propped himself up as she continued. "Can I…sleep beside you?" Seth cleared his throat. "I…I…just want to know what it's like to wake up next to you."

Without a word, Seth moved over and held up the sheets so she could crawl under. She tossed her robe on the bottom of the bed and did just that. For a few minutes, they laid beside each other without even touching, until Seth spoke. "Now, I don't think this can even be counted as sleeping with one another! Come over hear." With a giggle, like she had to be taught these things all over again, she curled up next to him, with his arm wrapping quickly around her. Once they got comfortable, "Oh, and no complaining about my snoring, understand?"

Jessica merely chuckled as she snuggled closer to him.

Two days later Jessica was busily signing autographs, all the while smiling as she remembered the wonderful dinner they had shared the previous night and waking up in Seth's arms for the second morning in a row. She had never expected to find joy in a man again like she had with Seth, but she had, without a doubt.

A few moments later, there he was, by her side. "Jess, ready for lunch?" With a huge smile, she nodded. "Okay, we'll have to fight the media on our way out. You're pretty popular 'round here."

Jessica chuckled and entwined her arm in his. They hit a crowd of reporters as they exited the bookstore. It was a sea of men and women calling Jessica's name. Questions came about her book and Jessica handled them as best as she could, but the only question Seth heard included his name, "Doctor Hazlitt, now that you two are an item, when will you be putting a ring on that empty finger of hers?"

Jessica gulped, worried about Seth's reaction. Seth paused for only a moment but then gathered himself for a reply, "Well, it wouldn't be right for me to tell you before I told her, now would it?" Seth gave a final push through the crowd as they chuckled at his response.

In silence, waiting for what Seth was going to say, Jessica followed him up to their hotel room. Upon entering, he wasted no time. He took her left hand in his, "Jess, when did you take your ring off?"

"I took it off before I came to ask to sleep next to you the first night in Cabot Cove. I knew it was the right thing to do." Seth raised his eyebrows at her and she knew that answer was not sufficient for him. "I took it off because…because it was a token of my past which belonged to Frank." She pointed to her left ring finger. "But this finger is something that should represent my present and my future…which both belong to you."

Seth placed a hand on her cheek and looked deep into her eyes. "Jess, may I kiss you?"

She took a step closer. "Seth, you are the most charming man I know. Of course you can."

Their lips met in a perfect moment, pressed together. When he finally pulled back he whispered, "Thank you."

"For what, the kiss or the ring?"

"Both."


	4. Chapter 4

4

A little over two weeks later, Jessica was packed and ready for her next trip. Since they'd gotten back from their Thanksgiving trip, Seth's things had little by little started moving from his home to hers. Other than going to work, he spent all of his time at her house. Everything had gone well…until now.

"Seth, I have to go! You knew this trip was coming!"

"Just because I knew it, doesn't mean I like it!" He stumbled and grumbled. "This isn't even about _this _trip and you know that."

She brushed a hand through her hair. "I can't do this." She held her hands up in the air like in surrender. Just then Mort walked in. Jessica pointed at him. "Mort, could you please drive me to the airport?"

Seth interrupted, "Jessica, I will drive you to the airport like always."

"Mrs. F. I don't know—"

Jessica interrupted. First to Seth, "I am not riding anywhere with you right now." Then to Mort, "Listen Mort, you can either drive me to the airport or I'll be forced to call a cab. Now what'll it be?"

Mort looked momentarily at Seth who nodded his head and then to Jessica, "Okay, sure. I'll drive you."

Without looking back at Seth, Jessica picked up her bag and headed out the back door. When Mort caught up to her, she was already in the passenger's seat. "Now Mrs. F. are you sure you don't want to go say goodbye?"

Still flustered, she began to rant, "Goodbye? Do you know what is even going on?"

"No, but I just thought-" After being interrupted, he knew to just start driving.

"He knew my job before we started dating! Now he thinks it can magically change!"

"Did you give him-"

"I told him we'd talk about my new contract and we have for weeks!"

"So what has-"

"Just because it hasn't formed to his specifications doesn't mean I'm not trying!"

"Are you-"

"I'm doing all I can! We both have busy schedules."

He decided to stop even trying to speak and just let her rant most of the way to the airport. Once she stopped, he didn't even try to say anything. Instead, he just turned up the radio and let her mind reel.

Once she was on the plane, guilt set in. She never should have left without saying goodbye at least. But her stubbornness would never allow her to admit her mistake out loud.

Her trip was awful. She missed Seth terribly and regretted their fight more than she could describe. There were moments when she wanted to pick up the phone and call him, but she knew their discussion to clear the air needed to be in person.

Once her plane landed back in Maine, she rushed to the front of the airport to find a taxi. She was shocked to hear her name being called once she got outside. Looking towards the yell, she saw Seth waiting for her at his car in the pickup lane.

She walked slowly to him. He came around the car to open her door. "Seth, what are you doing here?"

"Give or take once or twice, I always pick you up from your flight, Woman!"

"But I didn't think-"

"Well you thought wrong."

Speechless, she got into the car. They were well down the road before she spoke again. "Seth, I think we need to talk."

"We'll talk when we get home over dinner."

She choked up and tears came to her eyes. It might have been a simple slip, but he had just referred to her house as his home. It took a few moments for her to gather herself. She cleared her throat. "Seth, I have something I need to tell you."

She was shocked when he pulled the car over to the side of the road. He reached in the back, picked up a stack of newspapers, dropped them on her lap and continued on the road ahead without a word.

She looked down at the stack of papers. Each one was opened to the 'job' section of the classified ads. She had no idea what she was looking for so she started browsing the top paper which happened to be the 'Cabot Cove Gazette'. Being a small paper, her eyes fell upon what she thought she was supposed to find. There was an ad for a doctor. It mentioned it being a partnership and that furnished accommodations were available.

Shocked, she flipped to the next paper and found the same ad. She looked at a few more and also found a slip of paper with several names and phone numbers of newspapers from surrounding states.

"Seth, what is this about?"

He reached across the car and placed his hand on her knee. "We're almost home."

Again, the use of the word 'home' made her speechless. At his somewhat silent request, she sat quietly in her seat. Once they entered her kitchen, she smelled the chili on the stove. Seth went immediately to turn the burner back on.

Not able to stay silent another moment, Jessica asked, "Can I set the table?"

Seth simply took her by the elbow and led her to the door of the dining room. With a wave of his hand, "I already have, Jess."

She stared for a moment and at only a whisper, "There's a candle on the table."

"A-yuh. Dinner will take about a half hour to warm up." He turned her in his arms and looked into her eyes. "I know you usually like to freshen up after a flight, but how about we start that conversation you've wanted to have so that once dinner starts, I can just gaze into your beautiful eyes through candlelight?"

She wanted to fling herself into his arms, but chose to simply nod and headed for the kitchen table, picking up her carry-on bag on the way. She wanted to tell him what she'd done, but was cut short when he started speaking as he poured them both coffee.

"The moment you walked out of the door, I knew what a fool I'd been. This whole time all I've been talking about is what _you _could do to make things better. While you were gone, starting on the day you left actually, I realized that I was the one that could make some changes to help us."

"But Seth-"

As he sat down he held up a hand. "Uh, let me finish. So I started with the 'Cabot Cove Gazette'. There they gave me all the numbers I needed for papers all the way to upstate New York. I'm past retirement age, Jess. I'm not ready to give it up totally, but there is no reason why I can't find a partner to help me run my business. That will free me up to travel with you more and even be with you more at home. There will be times when you're writing and want me out of your hair or you have appointments or lunches with other friends. This will give me something to do to make sure you still have your space."

She waited a moment, to make sure he was done and then began. "Seth, I changed my contract."

"You _what_?"

She pulled out some paperwork from her bag. "I changed my contract." When he reached for it, she grabbed his hand. "You are more important to me then this contract."

"But Jess, they said they wouldn't go for any lower of a commitment than the last one we presented."

"Seth, listen to me. _You_ are more important to me than _this_."

He started to flip through the pages and read her notes in the margins. Even though he could find most of the answers on his own, he still asked, "What did you tell them?"

"I told them that my contract would only include me writing two novels. I also said I would only be travelling 50 _days_ next year. I also told them that you had to be able go with me for half of those. Any additional times that you wanted to go with me would be arranged by us."

"H-have they agreed?"

"Not yet."

"Jess!"

"I don't care, Seth. If they don't sign, I won't have a problem finding another publisher. I've already told them that. I'm sure they will send it in the mail soon. If not, I'll take the next step."

"I can't believe you did this."

"I can't believe you did what you did for me."

He dropped the paperwork, went to her and drew her up into his arms. "Jess, I will do whatever it takes to make this work. Sometimes, though, my stubbornness gets in the way."

With a smirk and tears forming in her eyes she replied, "Mine too, Seth." He leaned in to kiss her, but stopped. Her brow gathered in confusion. "What's wrong?"

He cleared his throat and straightened up. With his left hand still at her waist, he lifted his right as he said, "Nothing." His right hand fell on her cheek, and his eyes delved into hers. "I love you, Jess."

Her breath caught momentarily. She hadn't known how much she'd been waiting to hear those words. After hearing them, she knew how much she wanted to say them back. "I love you too, Seth."


End file.
